mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
A View to Paris
A View to Paris is a comic that was originally going to be created by Mighty355, but he then handed it over to Catfan180. Only for Parts One and Two. It will be a sequel to Super Legend Heroes, The Sequel to it will be called Samuel and Maggie in Ghost Season. It will be created by Catfan180 while Mighty355 will provide the quotes and Boogeyboy1, Killerprod1 and SuperSmashCynderlum will provide with the artwork. The comic will start in November 3rd 2017. Characters *Francine the Dragon *Raydroids (for training) *Avery Bullock *Sensei Hans *Samuel Greenall *Maggie Stuart *Laura Ballson *William Lewis *Emma *Andy *Crystal The Dragon *Roger *Spyro the dragon *Cynder the dragon *Sparx the dragonfly *Crash Bandicoot *Klaus *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Kirby *Jigglypuff *Eevee *May *Skitty *Dawn *Piplup *Diddy Kong *Tiff *Tuff *Aqua Girl the Oshawott *Lilly the Minccino *Twinkle the Red Lum *Sector V of Kids Next Door *Zoe Trent *Gail Trent *Patamon *Gatomon *Meta Knight *Timboff *Lizard Cultists *Grunch Griffin *Pepper *Penelope *Heather the Knareen Wolf *Jim Nosesize *Steve Smith *Bot the Blue Eagle *Larry the Pet Giant Lizard * Taranza *Homer Simpson *Lenny Lenoard *Carl Carlson *Lilac the Dragon *Carol the Cat *Bayimax *Hiro *Milla the Basset Hound Dog *Moe Szyslak *Barney Gumble *Kate Kendra *Lindsay Campbell *Sophie Blossom *Vector The Crocodile *Zoey The Bat *Jenny The Hare/Rabbit *Clara the Squirrel *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Manic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Zooey the vixen *Shade the echidna *Espio the chameleon *Charmy the bee *Rosalina and Luma *Pepper Clark *Nala the Fennekin *Maple the Chikorita *Pepper the Riolu *Stan Smith *Professor Frink *Diana Peterson (Appears only in Part 2) *Myra Sharp (Appears only in Part 2) *Sunil Nelva (Appears only in Part 2) *Penny Ling (Appears only in Part 2) *Marth (Appears only in Part 2) *Lucina (Appears only in Part 2) *Roy (Appears only in Part 2) *Ike (Appears only in Part 2) *Corrin (Appears only in Part 2) *Viola the Weavile (In Father's Mansion tries to rest and re-cooperate) *Lulu the shiny vulpix (In Jail) *Dr. Neo Cortex (In Jail) *Ripto (In Jail) *Sideshow bob (In Jail) *Count Spankulot (In Jail) *Toiletnator (In Jail) *King Dedede (Appears in part 1 as a cameo then appears in part 2) *Escargoon (Appears in part 1 as a cameo then appears in part 2) *Amy Rose (Cameo on Manic's photo) *Peter Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Chris Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Stewie (Cameo Photo) *Brian (Cameo Photo) *Sunset Shimmer (Appears in human form, pony form is Cameo on Postcard send to Samuel and Maggie) *Ned Flanders (Cameo) *Sticks the badger (Cameo) *Blossom (Cameo) *Bubbles (Cameo) *Buttercup (Cameo) *Mojo Jojo (Cameo) *HIM (Appears at the End) *Father (Mentioned, possible cameo) *Delightful Children from down the lane (Mentioned, possible cameo) *Ronin (Mentioned) *Mario (Mentioned) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Mentioned) *Rayman (Mentioned) *General Kai'ju (Mentioned) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) *Ales Mansay (Mentioned) *Boogey Boy (Mentioned but never appears to say "Let's us never speak of this, again.") (Characters are not finalized by Mighty355.) A View to Paris poster.png|A Promo poster of A View to Paris a_view_to_paris_poster__world_s_best_babysitter_by_catfan180-da12cf8.png Dress up sneak peak of a view to paris by mighty355-d9jfxz7.png|Sneak peak of Samuel, Maggie, Pepper, Penelope and Jim Nosesize in formal clothing poster_b_by_catfan180-davlyw0.png|Sprite version of poster a_view_to_paris_promo_1_by_catfan180-db56zxl.png a_view_to_paris_promo_2_by_catfan180-db6vd98.png A_view_to_paris_promo_3_by_catfan180-dbamqvo.png a_view_to_paris_promo_4_by_catfan180-dbbay6x.png A_view_to_paris_promo_5_by_catfan180-dbbsfsd.png A_view_to_paris_promo_6_by_catfan180-dbclbmv.png Trivia * The Comic of title reference is a film of James Bond 007; A View to a Kill. * While once going to be made by Mighty355, He then decided he'll hand the comic over to SuperSmashCynderlum once he is done with Super Legend Heroes. * New OC Characters Timboff, Grunch Griffin, Nala the fennekin, Maple the chikorita, Pepper the riolu and Lilly the Minccino * Laura Ballson and William Lewis are back before Internet Heroes. * Heather the Knareen Wolf made a return in SLH Parts One and Three and found Pepper and Penelope. Category:Comics Category:A view to paris